


A moment's peace (outside at least)

by Inkpot



Series: Another Thread: Unbroken Bonds [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gadget regrets a lot of things, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, others less so, some of them openly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Sometimes Gadget gets a moment away from the game that's become his life. He doesn't find it very restful.





	A moment's peace (outside at least)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's my first Gadget POV piece. Surprisingly he didn't subject jump as much as he usually does when I get in his head. Unsurprisingly his thoughts here are pure sad. I'm sorry my child, I promise it gets better eventually.

(Time out)

Gadget curled up on a bed, not his own but an empty hotel room. He didn’t feel right using someone’s personal bed, but the comfort of a proper bed was good for when he had a little extra time to rest. And it was a decent bed, too, with a perfectly cushioned mattress and soft pillows that held him in a gentle hold. It was comfortable enough that he could almost forget what was happening elsewhere.

Across the city, Infinite was destroying. Not for a mission, or any real purpose. Just because he wanted to tear and rend and crush. Which meant he’d be busy with that for at least a few hours, not moving too far from that range, and Gadget could afford to catch more than a quick nap.

But he couldn’t sleep. Even as his body begged for rest, his mind whirled with guilt and pain and _it’s my fault that I didn’t stop him_. He’d been there, he could have stopped the process, stopped Infinite from being born. But he wasn’t fast enough, or strong enough… and all he had to show for his attempt was this damn bond.

A single tear leaked from his eye, soaking into the pillowcase and vanishing. Good material, definitely. Quality furnishings for a quality establishment. Too bad he didn’t know what hotel it was. Too bad the war forced them out of business.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing he knew the room was darker, and the tug in his chest was getting urgent. Infinite was getting close to the edge of their safe range. Which meant it was time to start moving again.

He sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes, unsurprised when his hand came away damp. Ignoring that, he retrieved his clothes and began pulling them on with mechanical motions. Gloves, socks, boots, belt. Shift weight to the edge of the bed, stand.

Instead of going for the door, he headed toward the window, gazing down several stories to the broken pavement below. He took a deep breath, readied himself, and shot his grappling hook into the darkness.

(Time in)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).


End file.
